bradygoodluckcharliefandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel "Gabe" Duncan
'Gabriel "Gabe" Duncan '(voiced by Bradley Steven Perry) is Teddy and PJ's younger brother and Charlie's older brother. He is 13 years old. He is known for being a troublemaker and for his laziness. Gabe helped train Charlie for the baby race with PJ and also witnessed her first steps. Oddly enough, he is the only person in his family who doesn't have blonde hair. He was born November 23, 1998. Almost everybody is irritated by him and don't like him. He especially has fights with Mrs. Dabney, thier next door neighbor, and Hugo, the manager of the Reddi-Mart. Relationships Kit A long time ago, Gabe Duncan had a crush on a girl named Kit. He tried to hide his feelings for her. Everybody could tell that he liked somebody. Gabe faked that somebody else liked Kit. He said that Norman from Norway liked her. Amy could tell that Gabe liked somebody. He took her advise the rong way. He lied to Kit and she liked him back. Later, Kit comes to Gabe's house. Gabe tells everybody that he was a liar and to cover for him. Kit catches Gabe lying when his mother comes in. He had used PJ and Teddy to cover for him. Kit finds out the truth and then she breaks up with him. And now Gabe has to find a new girlfriend. Jo Keener Jo likes Gabe mysteriously. She slapped Gabe, punched him in the eye, and did a bunch of mean things. When Teddy came and told her to stop, Jo revealed that she had small feelings for Gabe. Teddy told him that Jo Keener liked him. Gabe accidentally revealed that he liked her back... a little. Now, Teddy invited Jo over so that she and Gabe could work thing out. They ended up getting punched by Jo until Teddy persuades her to be nice. In the end Jo ends up beating up Teddy and Gabe. They didn't become friends until 2011. And Jo has not been seen since that year in March. Jade Jade was a girl that Gabe had a crush on. He invited her over to his house so that they could have a study date. Gabe had to use Toby to find Jade's softer side. When Bob takes Toby for a walk, Gabe doesn't know what to do. He asks Jade out but Jade tells Gabe that she likes bad boys. Gabe was going to tell her about all his crimes/chaos he caused with Mrs. Dabney, but it was too late. Amy unintensionally ruined it all. Emma Gabe was dating a girl named Emma. They went out to the movies. Gabe and Emma didn't last long. Emma broke up with him because she felt insulted when Gabe said stuff about her dad. (not to be confused with Emma, PJ's ex-girlfriend) Trivia *Gabe's middle initial is revealed to be B. *He is a bad boy with a bad intension. *Gets along with Bob better than Amy. *Age varies throughout the series. Some say that Gabe is only 12. Others say that his birthday follows Bradley Steven Perry's real life birthday making him 13-1/2. The other age being PJ's *He happens to get along better with PJ than with Teddy. *Dislikes Charlie, but doesn't seem to care about or mind Toby. Category:Characters Category:Popular Pages